1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to brake wear warning systems and more particularly to a contact probe mount arrangement for such warning systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous wear indicating devices have been advanced to provide an indication of wear of the brake lining strip and friction pads in disc brakes to determine the replacement point. These devices have employed various probe mount arrangements therefor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,045, discloses brake lining sensing device carried by a brake shoe and being partially recessed into the brake shoe lining. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,085, discloses brake lining wear detection means including limit switch means in the detection circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,113, provides a warning device for indicating wear of friction pads in disk brakes having a detecting switch device operating to open the detection circuit and a warning circuit operating in response to the opening of the detection circuit to produce a warning. German OS patent application No. 2,122,717, discloses a warning system for worn brake-block (friction bodies) on disk brakes employing an electrode holding arrangement.
However, none of the prior art references of record discloses such a novel arrangement of a probe mount assembly in a brake wear warning system as disclosed in the subject invention.